The Empress: Take Your Heart
by platosplaydoh
Summary: My first foray into creative writing after a couple months. Simply put, this is a short story of Akira and Haru after initializing their romantic relationship. I'd love to hear feedback - as of right now, it's a one-off, but I'd love to continue it.


"This is most definitely somewhere more private! There are no cameras, and I would come here often if I didn't go to my room…"

The door to the room clicked shut as Haru guided Akira into a quaint loungeroom. The two slowly proceeded inward toward the chairs as Haru finally posited something that was bounding around in her mind.

"So… you had said that you 'liked me too'... how did you know…? I was honestly in shock when you said that. P-please don't tell me you know my inner thoughts!"

Haru's stoic - well, as stoic as someone like her could be - facade quickly crumbled once she brought her thoughts to light and the two were in private. Her face reddened as it slowly slipped into an expression of flustered worry. Akira simply smiled - a smile as warm as he could manage in his current situation - and cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, Haru - I'm not a psychic. It might not come as a surprise that someone's asked me that before, though…"

Memories of Shinjuku passed through Akira's quickly shuffling thoughts and memories as he relaxed himself.

"Besides, if I actually _could_ do that, I wouldn't do it to you - I'd feel horrible."

Haru's body relaxed a bit as her expression quickly lit up to the warm, calm joy Akira was familiar with seeing.

"Thank you for your somewhat perverse validation… I was quite nervous. I might've been thinking about things-"

Haru gasped as she had let her heart override her mind in dictating her speech like so. Once again, the tomato red blush spread along her cheeks - Akira couldn't help but think of the vegetables the two had been growing together, even if tomatoes didn't actually count.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Haru hid her face a bit, partially due to shame, and partially due to fear of how her friend - now possibly more than that - might react. Akira could feel his cheeks flush a small bit, something incredibly alien to his commonly vacant and dauntless expression.

"That is… honestly a surprise. That… makes me wish I _did_ know what's going on in that head of yours."

Haru squeaked in surprise as she lightly slapped Akira on the shoulder.

"P-please refrain f-f-from doing that! You are going to m-make me a mess!"

Akira couldn't help but smirk, Haru quickly recognizing that expression - it was the most common expression she would see him make as Joker. She couldn't help but feel an overpowering and facetiously sinister vibe coming from him, but nonetheless she began to swallow her embarrassment and straighten herself up.

"A-anyways… I can't help but feel nervous around you. After what had happened with Takakura-san, and what you had said, I couldn't help but feel as this was a dream… this has never happened to me before, and I don't know how to react… but… you like me… too…?"

Akira straightened his expression, leaning forward in his chair. Ever since the two had met, he had fallen for her over their ensuing escapades as the Phantom Thieves. He was worried for her after what had happened with her father - loss was slowly something he could hold in empathy with others. As he got to know her, he couldn't resist meeting her as often as he could. His impulse to help others in need - his friends especially - oft overtook his actions and logical thoughts, Haru being no different. As he came to help in her time of need, Akira could sense Haru's ironclad resolve and desire to pursue her dreams, and this left him in a silent joy as he witnessed her growth over the few months he's had to know her. Of course, Akira was impeccable at keeping his motives and thoughts unknown, and Haru had no idea that the boy she slowly got to know and fall for reciprocated those very same - yet undeniably powerful - feelings.

"Of course I do, Haru… I've felt that way since we first became friends, honestly."

"Me too... but... but, why me…? You've only known me for a couple months, and… the others are so much better than I am. They're all so special - Ann, Mako-chan, Futaba… they're all wonderful - so, I hope you don't mind of my asking… why me?"

"Haru…"

"I'm being _serious_ , Kurusu-kun."

He had been last named - formalized - something he didn't experience often, especially from his teammates. Akira knew Haru was being serious, and he had to figure out how to put his feelings into words, something he didn't have a wealth of experience with until his transfer to Shujin.

"Haru… just because you don't think you're special, doesn't mean you aren't. When you and the others applaud me for my special powers and prowess, I've always just considered myself lucky. All coincidental-"

"But-"

" _But,_ when I hear your voices, your praise - it makes me feel special. My powers don't do that, the Metaverse only slightly doing that - it's all due to you and the others. You guys make me feel special. Haru, **you** make me feel special. I haven't truly belonged until I met you all…"

"The same could be said for me. Ever since Father… changed, this world was the only one I had - being dragged to meetings, forced to associate with Sugimura-san… the list goes on. I've only really left this building for school until I met all of you. You all changed me - for the better, I am certain. I cannot thank you enough."

"Haru?"

"...Yes?"

"You're special to me."

Without another word, Haru got up out of her seat. Thinking it was something wrong, Akira stood up in response. Before he could speak, she dashed over and brought him into her arms for an embrace. For the first time in his life, Akira was truly emotionally compromised. She had buried her face in his chest - he didn't know what to say, man of few words as he is - he could hear short bursts of quiet inhaling noises. He could feel something pattering where her face was, and with the noises getting louder he could tell that Haru was sobbing, crying - emotionally vulnerable and on display for him alone. Thoughts and emotions rattled about his mind as it raced faster and faster. He could feel her breathing and a vague heartbeat hid in the depths of her puffy sweater - he was confident she could feel his in response. He held tight, looking down at her, staring at the top of her head until she brought her face from his chest and averted her gaze from his body up to his face. Their eyes met. He could see her tears - in fact, he could feel his own eyes begin to moisten, hidden by the glossy nature of his glasses. His heart skipped a beat at seeing her tears - this unconventional horror washing away when he saw the familiar smile that he cherished slowly form across her lips.

They were tears of joy.

"Akira Kurusu, I love you."


End file.
